Map of Infinity (Episode)
Ultimate Aggregor |next = Reflected Glory }} Map of Infinity is the eleventh episode of the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien series. Plot Continued from the previous episode, Aggregor has absorbed the powers of Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad, transforming him into Ultimate Aggregor, an unstoppable conglomeration of all five aliens. Ben, as Humungousaur, attacks Aggregor in a fight of rage and anger on account of him thinking Aggregor killed them, seemingly pummeling him unconscious. As Humungousaur was about to beat Aggregor some more, Gwen stops him with her force-fields. However, Ultimate Aggregor stands up and smugly tells Ben that he didn't feel a thing. He now has the complete invulnerability of Bivalvan's armored exoskeleton. Gwen tries the Eradico spell, but that doesn't work either. Before blasting her unconscious with the energy pulses of P`andor, he asks Gwen if she ever knew Galapagus' people can't be harmed by mana. He then battles Kevin and Grandpa Max, but are easily defeated by the electical surge blasts of Ra'ad. Humungousaur tries to attack him again, but Ultimate Aggregor defeats him with one, earth-shattering punch ("courtesy" of Andreas) and then leaves. After Humungousaur transforms back into normal, Ben wakes up from Aggregor's attack to see Azmuth in his face. Azmuth seems upset by the Ultimatrix's workmanship (and considers its evolutionary function begging for trouble), which was made from his former assistant, Albedo. As the group contemplates on how to find Aggregor, Azmuth rules out that he won't be looking for a new ship, as he no longer needs one with his new powers. He then tells the group that Aggregor is now looking for the most important object in the universe. And they must stop him before he obtains it. Azmuth brings Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to Galvan Mark II, where he explains what Aggregor wanted all along, Map of Infinity. A fabled artifact which can give the user the power to travel anywhere. However, Professor Paradox divided the map into four pieces, and hid them in random places throughout the galaxy. Aggregor captured those five aliens for their powers. That combination now makes him powerful enough to survive the deadly quest for all the quarters of the map. Gwen doesn't understand why he would go through all this trouble for a simple map at first. But Max points out that the map is only part of Aggregor's real plan. Once he reassembles the pieces, he will go to the Forge of Creation and become even more powerful. Gwen halts the mission briefing upon noticing Max doesn't look good, and notices that he's burning up with a fever. Azmuth's diagnosis is that his entire nervous system has been damaged from Aggregor's electrical attack. Azmuth forces Max to stay off the mission to recover while The group's job is to collect the pieces (just one time out of four) before Aggregor can obtain them. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin go to the place where the first map piece is held, a temple on a planet called Mykdl'dy. Gwen points out an interesting fact about the planet: the same of the planet is always and exclusively facing the sun, making the planet frozen on the night side (-320 degrees), half molten (3,600 degrees). The team has to wear Plumber suits or they could die in the planet's atmosphere. They find the temple where the map piece is held, but it's guarded by white Necrofriggians (Big Chill's species). Gwen tries to make peace with them, but they refuse entry. Ben assures them they can go inside by turning into Big Chill. Unfortunately, Gwen becomes worried about the possibility that Ben might not be wearing his suit when he turns back. And if he's not, he only has ten minutes unless he turns into something else first. The Necrofriggian leader becomes fascinated at Ben's form as "one of them", but blows it after mentioning taking an artifact. This angers the other Necrofiggians and they attack. Gwen holds her ground just fine, as her spells work just fine against Necrofriggians, but Kevin can't use his powers while wearing his suit. Big Chill proves to be too weak since intangibility is useless against another intangible creature, so Ben transforms into Echo Echo, and later transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo. They manage to get inside the temple and the Necrofriggians leave them, as the leader tells them they won't last long against the temple's booby traps without a guide. Once inside, Gwen becomes worried that Ben has even less time before changing back now in his ultimate form, and insist they hurry. Gwen accidentally springs a trap and a giant spiked hammer comes and seemingly crushes them. Gwen was able to protect them with her powers and now Kevin's suit is destroyed, but he's able to survive due to quickly absorbing the stone on the hammer. The trio continue their search for the map through the temple with Gwen leading the way. Kevin springs another trap and the bridge opens up beneath them. He and Gwen fall into a pool of boiling green sludge (which could either be acid or liquid methane), but Ultimate Echo Echo manages to save them. Once safe, they come to two corridors, and Gwen leads them into the corridor where a monstrous roar is emanating from. Ben accidentally knocks them down a slide that leads them into a room where they fight a giant slobbery two-headed dragon-like monster (the right head blasts fire and left blasts ice). After defeating it with Kevin's concussive hammerfist and Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic discs, they go on ahead. Ben springs another trap and they run through a corridor of poisoned darts. They finally reach the room containing the map piece. It's through a short hallway guarded by an enormous door that takes up most of it. and Ben lifts the door a little along with Kevin, then transforms into Four Arms when it proves to be too heavy. Together, they lift the door just enough for Gwen to go inside and collect the piece. However, upon entering she learns that she was struck by a poison dart earlier and immediately passes out. With Ben and Kevin trapped holding the door up, Ben reveals that he could change back any minute. Things go from bad to worse when Aggregor arrives. He reveals he's been following Ben and his friends the whole time and let them go through the traps so he wouldn't have to do it himself. Aggregor then takes the map piece and leaves. While Ben holds the door up with all the strength he has, Kevin gets Gwen out from under the door without being crushed alive make their way back to the ship. They are able to escape the temple by Ben transforming into Cannonbolt and crashing through the walls. But once they reach the ship, Ben changes back to his human form and passes out from the unsustainable atmosphere. Kevin is able to get Ben and Gwen inside the ship and they take off. Kevin heals Gwen from her poisoned dart with the plumber's first aid kit's universal poison anti-serum. Ben survives too, but now has a sunburn on the right half of his face. As Kevin and Gwen think they lost, Ben reminds them that this was only the first map piece. He vows to make Aggregor pay and fight for the next map piece. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Aggregor obtains the first part of the Map of Infinity. Ultimatrix Alien Debuts *Ultimate Echo Echo Character Debuts *Azmuth (Ultimate Alien debut) Minor Events *Azmuth mentions working on the new Omnitrix. *Max is forced to have his entire nervous system replaced. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Azmuth (first re-appearance) *Professor Paradox (flashback) *Albino Necrofriggians (first appearance) Villains *Ultimate Aggregor *Cerberus (only appearance) Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Big Chill *Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo (first appearance) *Four Arms *Cannonbolt Spells Used *Eradiko Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *This was called the 10/10/10 event because of its airdate. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Episodes Written by Dwayne McDuffie Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic